Wasn't Thinking
by amksschristian
Summary: A breakfast accident causes Letty to think about her ability as a mother. ONESHOT


Wasn't Thinking

_**A/N: Set in a bit of an AU. Dom and Letty live on the farm they're seen on in the previews for FF9. Little Brian is 1 1/2 and Letty is 8 months pregnant. Let's see where this goes. **_

The morning started off normal. Little Brian, or Marcos as most called him, had woken Letty up around 7 that morning. She had been up with him around midnight, and then woke up on her own around 3 with painful leg cramps.

Letty got up with Marcos, carried him out to the kitchen, set him in the highchair, and stared preparing his breakfast. This morning, it was grapes, baby puffs, and some baby purée. Letty set a few puffs and grapes in front of him, and sat down at the breakfast bar. The baby was giving her hell that morning. She'd woken up with major heartburn, residual leg cramps, and nonstop kicks.

After trying to sooth the baby for a few minutes, Letty heard a strange noise come from Marcos. She looked over at him and saw his body was limp and he wasn't breathing. Letty rushed over to him and pulled him out of the highchair. She put him in position for baby Heimlich. She noticed her lips were blue. She started chests thrusts and called out for Dom.

Dom heard Letty's yell and he got up out of bed. When he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, he saw her giving Marcos the Heimlich. Dom rushed over and took Marcos from Letty and continued the maneuver.

Only about 30 seconds later, the grape came flying out of Marcos' mouth. He quickly stared crying, letting his parents know he was breathing.

Dom cradled him to his chest, and looked over at Letty.

"What happened?" Dom asked, slightly out of breath from the adrenaline.

Letty wiped a few tears off her face before answering.

"I gave him some food. I guess I forgot to cut up the grapes. I looked away for a little bit, and when I looked back he wasn't breathing."

"We needed to get him to the hospital. He's breathing now, but he could have a broken rib or something."

Letty grabbed the diaper bag and the car keys. The family walked out to the car, Dom loaded Marcos into the car seat, and they were off.

The whole car ride to the hospital was spent in silence. They quickly got the nearest emergency room, and were seen fairly quickly.

"How did you forget to cut them up?" Dom asked, as he and Letty sat in chairs next to the hospital bed. Marcos was sleeping off some baby Tylenol the doctor had given him.

"I don't know. The baby was acting up, and I didn't get that much sleep last night. I just wasn't thinking straight." Letty answered, mentally kicking herself for what she'd done.

"He could've died, Letty. We're just lucky the grape wasn't too deep in his throat."

"I know, I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could've given him breakfast and let you sleep more."

"I had to get up anyway. I figured at least one of us should be well rested."

"This can't happen again. From now on, we both need to make sure we cut up his food and give him our full attention when he eats."

"I know. I'm just so glad he's ok." Letty said, as she got up from the chair. She was trying to get to the bed. One moment she saw the bed, and the next her vision went black and she felt herself hit the floor.

Dom immediately called out for a doctor. A doctor and two nurses rushed in with a gurney and loaded Letty onto it.

"Sir, how many weeks pregnant is your wife?" The doctor asked.

"Uh, 34 I think." Dom answered, not really sure. He knew she was past 32 weeks, but he couldn't remember how many weeks had passed since then.

"Ok, we're going to take her to another area and check her vitals. Someone will come and find you when we're done."

Dom simply nodded, and sat back down. What if this was his fault? What if him getting mad at her caused some kind of harm to her and the baby. Dom couldn't help but think something he did caused this. He just hoped she and the baby would be ok.

Dom day with Marcos for nearly 2 hours until a nurse came and got him and told him he could be discharged. Dom signed the papers and carefully picked up his still sleeping son. Once the nurse had removed the IV and checked his vitals one last time, Marcos and Dom went to check on Letty.

"Doc, can you tell me what happened to my wife?" Dom asked Letty's doctor.

"We believe that the adrenaline from the shock of your son's accident caused her blood pressure to rise. Once the adrenaline ran out, her blood pressure suddenly dropped. That combined with nothing to eat or drink today caused her to pass out." The doctor explained.

"Are she and the baby gonna be ok?"

"Yes. We put a fetal heart rate monitor and contraction monitor on her. The contraction monitor picked up a few small contractions, but nothing major. I would recommend bed rest until 36 weeks, just to be safe."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome. And good luck."

Dom and Marcos sat down in the chairs next to Letty's gurney and waited for her to wake up.

Finally, after about an hour of waiting, she woke up.

"Hey, your awake." Dom said softly, a small smile on his lips.

"What happened?" Letty asked, her voice groggy from sleep.

"You has an adrenaline rush during the accident. Once it ran out, your blood pressure dropped. It caused you to pass out."

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yeah, the baby's fine."

"When can we leave?"

"I'm not sure."

"How's Marcos?"

"He's fine. The doctor released him."

"I'm so sorry, Dom. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I guess I really wasn't. Maybe I'm really not meant to be a mom." Letty's eyes were starting to fill with tears and she'd turned her head away from Dom.

Dom stood up and walked to the bed. He used his thumb and pointer finger to turn Letty's head towards him. He then used his thumb to wipe away a fallen tear.

"You are an amazing mom. Marcos loves you. The first word he said was Mamí and he pointed at you when he said it. You show how amazing of a mother you are everyday. This was an accident. I was mad at first, but I'm not anymore. He's fine, you're going to be fine, the baby's fine. Everything's gonna be ok."

"He shouldn't have pointed at me. His Mamí is Elena."

"Letty, as much as I hate to say it, Elena's not here. She is his mother, yes, but she can't be here with him. You are his Mamí. You're gonna be the one to kiss his boo boos and see him off on his first day of school. You're gonna be there when he goes to sleep and wakes up."

More tears fell as she listened to Dom's sweet words.

"What if I fuck up this one? I've never done this before. I have no idea what the hell im doing." Letty choked out, rubbing her bump.

"And you think I do? I haven't done this either. I have no idea what I'm doing. But we'll figure it out. We always do." Dom repeated her words from years ago on the beach in the DR.

Letty gave a small smile at the repeated words.

"I love you, Dom." Letty confessed, pitting her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too." Dom said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Letty was released a couple hours later, and told the recommendation of bed rest for at least two weeks.

The family went home and immediately went to sleep. Letty fell asleep with one lingering thought in her mind. 'I hope I don't fuck this up.'


End file.
